


usual

by bigstrapenergy



Category: POI - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Riding, Sex, This is just smut, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstrapenergy/pseuds/bigstrapenergy
Summary: You love these quiet moments when you can just observe her quietly without her noticing or the machine telling her.





	usual

 

**Sameen POV**

* * *

 

                                                  

Your mornings are usually soft, normal you would say.

The bed is big enough to fit four people in it, enough space so that you don't feel crowded by Root's presence when you need the space, you don't now, you're spooning her, your feet tucked against her calves, it always surprises you how she can curl her body in such a tiny position, like a soft, cuddly ball.

She is all legs, and length, everything is in length with Root, length, and delicacy, and softness for you, just for you.

Root's right arm is extented on the bed, thrown across the pillow she likes to hold and squeeze throughout the night, and you let your hand trail on her arm, fingers gently caressing along the way, arm fully extended you can only reach her mid-hand.

Her skin is covered by a fine blonde duvet, she is soft and pliant in your hand, there are thin, red marks on her skin from the cable of her earbuds, they clash in comparison to yours from the ropes she had tied you with last night.

Your wrists still has indents on them, they're still sore and you feel so good about it.

Her marks are delicate, yours are rough, hers are unwanted and yours aren't, hers are unpleasant whereas yours leaves you with a feeling of satisfaction, safe even, you can feel yourself clenching with need and folds get wet.

Root is a heavy sleeper, you know that, but it used to annoy you during those first few nights you spend together, you'd rouse from sleep disoriented, tossed, and turned, and all she would do is scoot toward you, mumble an 'I got you sweetie', hold your hand, and fall back asleep in a matter of minutes.

It bothered you, how easily she could find peace in the quiet of the room when you couldn't, how the machine was probably talking her to sleep.

Your nightmares used to be an almost nightly occurrence after Samaritan, even after a few months had passed, they had reduced in numbers but not in intensity.

The effects they had on you hadn't changed, cold-sweats, extreme nausea that rarely ended up with you not pucking, being touched during those times would always result with you throwing a punch, you nearly ruined Root's nose.

You'll always feel so guitly about that, it's a great nose.

You don't resent the fact that she's a heavy sleeper, it doesn't fool you anymore like it used to, she has nightmares, fewers than you, they used to drive her away for a few weeks, now it's only for a fw days.

Unlike you she doesn't rouses up when they happen, they just seem to be ongoing throughout the night, you recognize them, a twitch here and there, body tense and a frown on her face.

Unlike you, she can be touched to be taken out of it, a gentle hand to the face or her arm to remind her of her surrounding, her eyes either full of tears and simply empty, as if it had drained her of everything.

Right now though, Root is calm and relaxed.

You love these quiet moments when you can just observe her quietly without her noticing or the machine telling her.

You love to watch the shivers that runs on her body when you let your fingers glide on her skin, the skin of her wrist that lets her see the tracks of veins that lay beneath it, the hollow of her arm that makes it twich ever so slightly when she runs her nails on it, the side of her ribs 'cause she knows how much Root is ticklish, her spine all the way down to the hollow of her tailbone, which you had broken by pushing her a bit to roughtly agaisnt a marble table in some rich asshole's house.

You love the way she reacts to your touch, even the slightest one, it makes you feel so powerful.

You know the effect you have on her, you recognize every single twitches, awake or sleeping.

She turns on her back and you notice the drool she left on your pillow, she always steal your pillow, she says it fits her better, a lie of course, you know she just like having your scent close to her when you're not here, it just became an habit.

Just like that ugly, ugly, creepy looking bat thing she likes to keep on her nigthstand, it used to always find it's way in Bear's bed, now you're content to just let it be, it's not facing the bed of course, that would just be nasty.

Her taser are thrown everywhere in the apartment, she does that on purpose and you know it, you find some on the couch and in the couch, she gets off seeing you jump up and scream (you refuse to call it a 'squeal' as she says) when sit on one,

Computer and cables found their way into the apartment the minute she moved in, she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that you were both triping over until you had a sat down with her, that involed an actual mature conversation without her similes or sex (there was sex and similes at the end, you deserved it after all), about how having an organized living space is healthy and benificial to both your well being.  
  
You hated it, but it was necessary and Root knew it, she bought you a pastrami sandwich to thank you.

The apartment smells like her, minty with an hint of lavender and you love it, it isn't overpowering, it make you feel safe and calm in a way that you never would've thought it would, it used to make you feel uneasy, uncomfortable.

So much of her being in you life already, you believed that it would change things between the two of you in a way you weren't quite ready to face, and it did but not in a bad way.

Her mouth is slightly open, some soft whimpers escaping her as she streches her long limbs and struggles to find a comfortable position, the sheets have slide down to her stomach leaving her boobs to meet the cool air of the room and you're left to watch as her nipples harden before you.

You love watching her sleep, thouhg you'll never admit to it, she is soft in a way that you don't get to see during the day, completely at peace and you're glad to know that you're the reason for that.

She is so delicate yet she's anything but that, you've seen the way she breaks people, with words or knives or screwdrivers or anything she gets her hands on.  
It's so hot, the sight of her getting her way with people will never stop turning you on, the look in her eyes when she manage to make people (mostly Finch) uncomfortable.

Root get off on creating mayhem in people lives or in their minds, witnessing the effect of the havoc she inflicted on them, weither they involve physical pain or not, you see it in her saccharine smile and in gleam of her eyes.

It's beautiful, she magnificent.

Root is powerful and it makes you feel unstoppable.

You want to give her the world, you to try and keep trying to give her the best of yourself, like she does with you, you want to give her so much more.

As a rule you don't touch one another in an overly sexual way when you're asleep, neither one of you likes it, consent is important.

You run your hand on her collarbone and let your fingers trace her jawline, they used to poke out more and you're proud of yourself because you know your cooking is the reason for that, for the way her cheeks are slightly more full these days, the way her boobs bounce more than they used to and her hips are a bit less bony.

Her lips soft and rosy and her right cheek still has an indents from the earbuds cable, you puff out a laugh, how can somebody be so graceful and yet fall asleep face first a cable.

You feel her breath starting to quicken as you let your hand gently caress the slope of her nose before moving up to her thin brows, only to lose your hand in her hair, a smile appears on your lips as you hear her let out a soft moan as her left arm ends up being thrown over your waist.

Christ, she looks so damn good when she wakes up, all moans and sighs, you want to eat her pussy so badly.

So you tell her as such. 'Wake up sleepy head, I want you to ride my face.” a moan and a soft Sameen, are the only answer you get before she sucks and bite your left ear.

You drop your right hand to her ass as you maneuver her to turn on her side, she feel so damn good in the mornings, warm and uncoordinated, you love how she squeeze a few streches in as she climb on top of you, her directly above yours.

Eyes still sleepy and around a yawn she tells you, “Morning sweetie,” her hand dropping to grope at your left boob before sliding futher down to cup your pussy. “Did you start without me already ? You're dripping.”

“No. I was waiting for you.”

“Nice.”

Her tongue slips inside your mouth without resistance, morning breath is not something that bothers you, not hers. You finally let yourself have a good feel of her, her hips full enough so that you don't feel too much bone anymore, her small but oh so firm ass, her thighs... You want to kiss her all over, you want to leave marks and you want to make her feel good.

So that's what you do.

You pull her hair to get her to back off a bit and wait for her to open her eyes.”Get on my face, now.”

A smirk. “You're bossy this morning.”

“Yes.” her hand slowly plays with your folds, it makes you hiss in pleasure and you drop your hand to grip her arm and stop her, a slight lift of a brow and her eyes immediately focuse on yours.

”You first.” she bits her lip and her pupils dilate and you can't wait to make her scream in pleasure.

“Ok,” she says as she moves to slowly climb towards your face, her nipples wiggling in front of your face and you can't help but suck on one as your grip on her ass hardens.”But we'll have a discution your manners Sameen.”

You scoff, you offer to eat her pussy and she still complains.”Sure, Root.”

You know she'll be rough with you when she wakes up from the sexcoma you're gonna put her in, and thta's exactly how you want it.

Right now though, you can see the patch of hair shaped in like a ticket that covers her pussy and all you can't stop a moan from escaping you, she's glistening.

You suck a hickey on her thigh as she settles on top of your face, her scent filling with a deep sense of need and you can feel yourself clench with need, you wish there was something inside of you.

You lick slowly at her folds, she's warm, always is in the morning, the sweat of the night have made her a bit more salty than usual, and she taste the same, clean and oh so good.

You take your time with her, softly circling her wlit with your tongue before gently seperating her folds, you suck at her big lips before making you way back to her clit to slowly suck it, her moan are soft but consistent, you can feel the muscles of her thighs tighten ever few second.

You can see her abs clenching too as she tries to ride your face ever so slightly and you smile, you've barely started, but you do know that Root is sensible in the mornings, more so than any other times, you squeeze her ass into place and finally let your tongue glide inside of her.

You keep your eyes open and let her catches your gaze as often as she wants, let her make her own assumptions on what she sees in them, she'd be right anyway.

You keep the ministrations going even after she cums, her juices dripping down your chin and jaw is starting to sting a bit, you keep goind even when she starts to ride your face in wild and uncoordinated mouvements, when her voice starts to break and you feel like her thighs might squeeze you to death, you keep going as she lean back, hands on your thighs to thoroughly ride your face.

You're gushing, and you're loving it, you'll change the sheets later.

You keep goind even when she trashes on top of you, hips jerking widly, you keep your tongue burried inside of her and let your thumb find her clit, your other hand holding firmly onto her ass to help her ride you.  
You're moaning and you know it, your hips are griding at air, deseperate for frictions and you know you're going to cum just from this, from pleasuring her.

When she is begging you to stop, hand clenched in your hair then you stop, mouth releasing her clit and you gasp, you're out of breath and it feels like you ran a marathon, this is the best exercise.

Root has collapsed beside you, her chest is red and she's breathing fast, her is cupping herself, you look at her face and notice tht she is biting her lips, a dazed look in her eyes that are slowly closing on their own accords.

She looks content and relaxed.

Your hand has already drop to your pussy, you came only once and you're wired up to ignore it, her hand finds your face as she drop a kiss on lips before scooting a bit futher but still facing you.

She is still looking at you, and you maintain eye contact throughout you fingering yourself before taking her hand and putting around your neck, you love to get choked.

It doesn't take long and if you weren't so dizzy from coming and getting choked you'd probably be embarrassed, oh well.

A nap will do you well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading, I hope you enjoyed that  
> don't hesitate to drop a comment😊


End file.
